


Friday, I'm in Love

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Peter Tries, Sad Tony, something's wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Tony hasn't been himself lately and Peter tries to find out why he is being pushed away, his answer shocks him.ONESHOT





	Friday, I'm in Love

This had been going on for weeks now, Mr. Stark had pulled away from Peter. Instead of working in the lab side by side, Tony made his own space further away from Peter. They didn't eat together as much as they used to.

Peter didn't understand it, he thought he was doing well in his internship, and until now he and his mentor had been like friends. Best friend. That's what Peter had taken from it anyway, they used to do everything together. Listen to music, work, hang out. Mr. Stark would make them dinner and Peter would go over ideas for different technologies or read out articles from magazines about Tony.

He used to be invited up to the penthouse all the time, and now it was a rare occasion where he was allowed inside. When he was, Mr. Stark kept a distance from him! They hadn't even looked at each other in the eyes for god knows how long. It was killing him. 

Peter knew this would happen. His mentor, the only person who truly understood him and was close to him, had lost interest in him. This always happened, people would get close to him and then leave. Everyone left. And now it's just a matter of time before Mr. Stark decides to take back his IronSpider suit and show him the door. 

Peter should have seen this coming, and honestly, he should be used to it. He always lost people! His parents, his uncle, his friends. At least he still had Ned, but he was a different type of friend than Mr. Stark was. But this one hurt so much more than any other time he had lost someone because it wasn't just some friend at school, it was Tony fucking Stark. Iron Man. 

Peter decided he was going to try and push a friendship back, he needed this. He needed Tony back and he was going to fight for him.  He had to get back in his good graces, whatever he had done wrong, he had to change. Peter had no clue what it could have been, perhaps it was the fact he talked his ear off? Or totally bombarded the man with questions? Maybe he wasn't as useful as he used to be. 

The first part of the plan started on a Monday, the perfect day to begin. He wasn't due to be at the laboratory today but he went anyway. He waltzed in with a grin on his face and an air of confidence about him, this had to work.

"Peter… what are you doing here?" Tony asked dryly, not looking up from whatever work he was doing at the time. 

"I wasn't doing anything today, so I thought I could help you out." Peter shrugged, he dropped his bag by his desk and rolled his chair to sit closer to Tony. He heard his mentor take in a slow breath. 

He didn't expect Tony's reaction, he expected Tony to smile and show him his work. Instead, Mr. Stark moved his chair an inch or two further away from him and continued his work.  If this had happened yesterday, Peter would have taken the rejection, but today he wasn't going to back down. He grabbed Tony's chair and pulled him back. 

"What are we working on?" He asked as if nothing had happened, setting his elbows on the desk and placing his head in his hands. Peter ignored the fact that Tony's head had turned to shoot him a stare, instead, he put an interested look on his face and asked again.

"I… we are working on a new technology," Tony explained what his idea was and Peter helped him develop it further. This was like a small victory, a hope that things would finally go back to normal. It was almost like it was a month ago. That was until they both reached down for the same iPad pen. Their hands lightly grazed against each other and apparently that was worse than the Cuban missile crisis.

Tony yanked his hand away as if he had just been burned. Peter gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw, this was going to be harder than he thought it would be. Stark pushed his chair away again, and this time Peter didn't do anything in retaliation, he just acted like he hadn't noticed.

What the hell was his issue?? Everything was changing too much, Peter had to try a new tactic. 

"Okay, I am hungry. Should we take a break? Lunch?" Peter suggested, leaning back and looking to his mentor.

"I'm fine," Tony replied with no real inflection in his voice. 

"Nope, let's go up to the penthouse. I'm making us something." Peter stood up, trying to encourage him to do the same.

Tony clenched his eyes shut and scratched his head. "Must we?"

Peter's heart actually felt like it was going to shatter into a million pieces. Why the fuck did Tony hate him so much??  "We must," Peter said sternly, not backing down.

"I'll be up in a minute. You go start food." Tony said to him. Stark looked him to him but not in his eyes. He let out a fake smile and turned back to his work. 

Peter sighed audibly. He wanted his mentor to know he was pissed at him as he walked out of the lab and pressed the elevator button.  The younger man turned to look at Tony before he walked inside the elevator. The man in question wasn't working, but instead, he looked truly perplexed, rubbing his eyes and hunching over. 

Peter shook his head and went up to the penthouse. Once inside the apartment, he dug around the kitchen trying to find food to cook for Tony. He decided on a stirfry and started to make it.  It was so weird being up here without Tony. It was usually a happy time when they were up here together but now they had all this ridiculous tension and he didn't know why. It had been ten minutes and his mentor hadn't shown. 

"FRI?" Peter asked. "Has Mr. Stark left the lab yet?" 

"No Mr. Parker, he hasn't signed out yet." 

"Let me know when he does." Peter sighed and turned the heat lower on the hob. He stood there for a second and chewed on his bottom lip, he couldn't comprehend any of this.

"FRI?" His voice squeaked up again. 

"Yes, Mr. Parker."

"Does Tony hate me?" He found himself asking in an innocent-sounding voice.

"Sir does not hate you," FRIDAY told him. "Sir speaks of you often."

Peter blinked a few times and shook his head, he was completely shocked. "What do you mean he doesn't hate me? He keeps acting like I'm not important." Peter explained to the AI. He had a tone of bitterness to his voice. 

"I am not at liberty to discuss Sir to you Mr. Parker, but I would suggest you talk to him about it. Sir is on his way from the lab. He will be here in 3 and a half minutes."

Peter laughed under his breath. "Sure." He shrugged and pulled out two bowls for the food. As he finished dishing it out the door opened and in walked in Tony. Peter looked up and grinned at him as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey!" Peter smiled, walking over to put the bowls on the table. He walked back to grab sodas and cutlery before sitting down.  Tony seemed really uncomfortable, and it was starting to make him uncomfortable too. 

"How are you then?" Peter asked him, still smiling.

"Yeah, fine. You?" Tony asked coldly, picking up his fork and beginning to eat.

"Fine," Peter replied. "You like the food?"

Tony looked up into his eyes for the first time in three weeks. "It's lovely. Thanks kid." He offered him before he looked back down to his food. The rest of the day was pretty much the same, every time Peter thought there would be progress, he was stopped in his tracks by Tony's cold exterior. 

**Tuesday** . 

Peter waltzed back in to find Tony listening to music and doing pull ups in the lab. He watched the man for a few moments, he looked so rugged and attractive.  "Beaten your record yet?" Peter smiled as he walked into the room. Tony did one more and then jumped down, turning to look at the 19-year-old.

"How come you're here again?" Tony questioned, he didn't seem annoyed, but more confused. 

"How come I have been coming here every day for the past year and you only now have a problem with it?" Peter raised his eyebrows, making Tony back down. That was a power move, and he was living off it. Tony didn't know what to say. The kid had confidence alright.

"True." He replied. "I'm not working today though, so you'll be here alone."

He just kept trying to pull away and Peter wasn't about to let him. "I'm with you today Mr. Stark, what do you want to do?"  Stark breathed in deeply, a look of frustration on his face. He thought for a few moments and then he let his shoulders relax as he breathed out. 

"I was just going to watch movies. You're free to join me if you want to."

Peter's face lit up. "I'd love to!!" A grin playing on his face 

Back up in the penthouse, Tony was sitting at the far end of the sofa and keeping a distance. Peter had put on a TV show for them to marathon. 

"Are you enjoying it?" Peter asked from across the sofa, looking to him. 

"It's good." Tony replied. 

He was still using short replies, and this infuriated Peter. Tony always had something to say! A snarky comment, jokes, sarcasm, something that would mean he was being himself. He needed Tony to be Tony again. He couldn't lose another person.  Now wasn't the time for the conversation, now he wanted any kind of conversation. 

"It's more than good!" Peter exclaimed in a happy tone, he moved his legs to the sofa between them and kept looking at Tony.  "I mean, yeah, it's called 'Good Omens' but it should be called 'fucking awesome omens'" 

Tony actually chuckled. RESULT! Peter relished at that moment, he made his mentor smile and laugh. Point one to Peter. 

"It is a good show Pete. Definitely one of the top shows." Tony smiled, looking forward still, keeping his eyes on the screen.

Peter was ecstatic. Two sentences?? He had to add making friends to his Spiderman CV! He was so fucking good at this.

"I'm glad you like it. It's one of my favourite shows." Peter laughed. 

**Wednesday **

Peter thought that today he would go earlier and make Tony breakfast. He picked up some magazines with articles about Stark in them on his way to the bakery. It was only about 7 am, so he should reach Tony before he was up and dressed. Tony walked through to the kitchen a half hour later, he was exhausted. Another restless night. He had slight bags under his eyes and was wearing shorts and a T-shirt.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that the table was filled with fruit juice and pastries, some cooked foods and some fruit.

"What the hell?" Everything smelled so amazing, but he didn't do this? He walked slowly towards it as Peter walked back from the bathroom.

"Mr. Stark! You're up!" He beamed as he skipped over to the table.

"Peter… why did you do this?" Tony asked him, pulling out a chair to sit down.

Peter shrugged and sat down across from him. He went to pour them both a glass of orange juice as he replied.

"I wanted to. Problem?" 

Tony shook his head and used his fork to put some sausages and bacon on his plate. "Thanks, Kid." 

Peter watched him fill up his plate before filling up his own. "I brought magazines." He told Stark, picking one up from the other side of the table, opening it up and reading it out.

_ "Tony Stark, the handsome Iron Man himself has invented a robotic system that can help to clean the ocean of pollution, proving how saving the planet can be done in many different ways." _

Peter shoved some food into his mouth and continued. 

_ "Mr. Stark, recently divorced last year, has been doing everything he can to make the world a better place. We hope that one day he can find true happiness for himself, as fans have noticed that he hasn't been the same Stark we've grown to love lately." _

Peter stopped reading. That was too much, he should have pre read it before he opened his mouth. His eyes searched over Tony's face.  Stark had stopped eating and was leaning back, glaring a hole into the plate in front of him.

"I'm sorry," Peter whispered. "I didn't realize that's what was written."

"Not your fault." Tony sighed. "Thanks for breakfast Peter. If it's okay, I'm going to head back to bed for a bit." 

Peter nodded and watched as Tony got up and walked away. Maybe that was it? Tony was depressed… or lonely? But if he was lonely, why would he push him away? Surely if you're alone and need someone you'd revel in the idea that someone wanted to spend time with you. Peter got up and cleared everything away. He packed away all the food into the fridge or cupboards, putting them in containers. He then cleaned the dishes away and left Tony a note.

_ ' Mr. Stark,  _

_ I hope you don't take what the magazine said to heart. I'm sorry, I should have read it before I bought it. The food is all our away, please eat it.  _

_ Text me if you need me, anytime, I'll come over.  _

_ Peter.' _

He didn't want to be too pushy, but he needed Tony to know that he wasn't alone. That he was never alone and that he wouldn't ever be alone.  Peter decided not to go on Thursday. Stark needed a break and some time to himself, to lick his wounds and feel bad for himself. 

**Friday**

Friday came about slowly. All day on Thursday, Peter waited by his phone for a call or a text, anything to let him know that Tony was okay, but nothing came through. He was worried that Tony wasn't eating or that he was alone and didn't want to be. So Friday, when he walked in, he brought Tony some groceries. 

"You don't need to keep buying me food, I have more money than you could ever dream of." Tony told him as he put them away in the kitchen.

"I know. That's not the point though, the point is to show you I care."

"Thanks." Tony scoffed as he put away the last of it. 

Peter could actually feel the anger rising inside him, he had been around all week, trying to make things better, and Tony was acting like it meant nothing.

"Okay, I'm going to go," Peter spoke angrily and jumped off the stool. Tony spun around and looked at him confused. 

"Why?"

"Why???" Peter laughed bitterly. "Because you're treating me like shit when all I've tried to do is get our friendship back!"  Tony's face looked defeated, he looked down yo his shoes and then up to look at Peter.

"I'm sorry." He admitted, "I didn't mean to."  Peter felt a pang of guilt spread through him, he didn't want to make his mentor more sad than he was. 

"It's okay." Peter offered, he smiled sweetly at the other man, keeping his gaze.

"It's not okay!" Tony blurted out, grabbing at his hair in frustration. "I've made you feel awful!"

Peter moved towards him and removed Tony's hands from his head. "Stop." He told him sternly. Once Tony's hands were folded across his chest, Peter stepped back a few steps. 

"I'm going to try to not get upset." Peter said bitterly again. "But do you think you could tell me why you hate me?"

Tony let their eyes drop and grabbed onto the counter behind him for support. He didn't answer.

"Answer me!" Peter exclaimed, he was getting a little angry now. The silence was killing him. He watches as Tony searched the ground for excuses, as his fingers nervously tapped.

"Tony if you don't answer me right now I am LEAVING!" He didn't mean to shout that last bit but he was getting so irate that he couldn't help which emotions came out of him.

Tony's head snapped up to look at him, wide eyes, scared eyes, worried eyes.

"Well???" Peter asked, gesturing with his hands for him to come out with something. Anything. 

Tony opened his mouth but couldn't find the words. 

"Fuck sake Mr. Stark." Peter growled. "I thought we were friends, I thought you liked me, but this last month you've just pushed me away like everyone else, only its worse, because it's you! I should have seen you wouldn't have the fucking decency to tell me to my face you didn't want me around anymore!" Frustration brought tears to his eyes as he spat out every word to his mentor.

"You have the chance right now to tell me why you HATE ME SO MUCH!" He was shaking at this point. 

Tony stood forward in an instant and wrapped his arms around Peter, pulling him against his chest and tightly held him. 

"I don't hate you." Tony whispered. "I can never hate you." 

Peter began to sob into his chest. "Then why?"  Tony took a huge breath, closed his eyes and spoke in a voice that was just barely more than a whisper. 

"I like you." 

Peter pulled away, his eyes red, confused. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and stared at him, as if his eyes could give him answers.

"You like me?... Like friends or like…" 

Tony shook his head and took another slow breath in, he was nervous, terrified, worried about how this conversation would go.

"I love you Pete." 

Peter's mouth fell open, he could not believe what he just heard! Tony Stark loves him. 

"Then… why… why did you pull away?" He stammered as his mouth worked faster than his brain.

"Because you're 19, because you're not gay, because I'm old and ugly."

"Shut up." Peter beamed, shaking his head, his face red and his eyes filling up again. "Tony I've been in love with you since we met all those years ago." He confessed.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "You… you what?" 

Peter giggled. "For a genius, you're pretty stupid. I've loved you forever." Tony's eyes looked like they were going to tear up any second, his heart rate was speeding up, this could not have gone better.

"You want to see if I mean it?" Peter giggled. "Kiss me Iron Man."

There was a moment of suspense before Tony pressed his lips softly against Peter's. He felt Peter's hands meet his own jaw and his slid around Peter's back, pulling him close. The kiss deepened, mouths open in a slow passionate kiss. Tony's heart exploded into glitter and confetti, his head short circuited. Peter's eyes were still tearing up, tears streamed down his face as they kissed, hands glued to each other as they pressed against each other. Tony moved his fingers to wipe Peter's face as the kiss continued. "Why are you crying?" He whispered, pulling away a centimetre from Peter's lips.

"It's finally happening." He smiled through his tears. "I'm finally yours."

Tony had the biggest smile plastered on his face, love in his eyes, tears in his eyes. 

"You sure are Peter."


End file.
